utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Bolly Joel
Bolly Joel is a joke voicebank for the UTAU program. History On April 22, 2019, Bolly Joel was released. He is a joke bank with 3 different moo samples at different pitches and two types of breaths. Concept Bolly Joel was manufactured by Miyuki Masara, in an attempt to genetically engineer a cow the size of a hamster. Bolly Joel was the result of the experiment, and a resounding success at that. Miyuki studies him daily, and takes good care of him. Despite being the size of a hamster, he's still a cow at heart. He has to be milked twice daily, and produces 0.01 milligrams of milk each session. He can only be fed grass, hay and the occasional cheese cud. Miyuki has taught him various tricks, such as rolling over and playing fetch. He loves playing with people and being given love and attention. Likes: Grass, hay, cud, Miyuki, playing, doing tricks, having his hair brushed Dislikes: Loud noises, being squeezed, being laughed at Etymology * Joel - Lit. "Yahweh is God" * Bolly - Intentional misspelling of Billy, his name is reference to the musician Billy Joel, but his name has been misspelled to avoid copyright concerns. Appearance * Horn color - Beige * Hair color - Light blond * Eye color - Black * Body color: Black and white * Udder and nose color: Pink * Hoof color: Black * Outfit - Technically, Bolly Joel doesn't wear clothes, but he always wears a red collar with a golden cowbell on it. Hanae has made him very small clothes for him to wear on occasion. * Body build: Like a normal cow, but the size of a hamster. Relations * Hanae Masara - Grandmother * Hayate Nori Masara - Grandfather * Seiji Masara - Great-grandfather * Miyuki Masara - Creator/Mother * Mieko Masara - Aunt Product Information Additional information Marketing Bolly Joel's voicebank is and will always be free for usage in the UTAU program. Potential official merch will be coming, and will be available on GraySlate's Redbubble. Trivia * Bolly Joel is a joke UTAU with only moos as samples. * Bolly Joel's name is an intentional misspelling of Billy Joel, a famous musician. Bolly Joel's name was changed to what it is now to avoid copyright concerns. Also, Bolly Joel's name must be said in full every time his name is mentioned, just Bolly isn't acceptable. * Various people have pointed out that Bolly Joel has an udder, which is a characteristic of only female cows. This has evolved into the widely accepted notion that Bolly Joel is a transgender cow. He is an icon for transgender rights and is often pictured with the trans flag. * Bolly Joel loves to show off his tricks and wants everyone to play with him. * Bolly Joel was released on Earth Day, and his birthday shares the date as well. * Bolly Joel is an emotional cow, and is influenced by what others around him feel. Reputation Bolly Joel was first used by someone other than GraySlate on April 27, 2019. EternalFlame uploaded a cover of minato's song Magnet using Bolly Joel and their UTAU Meowloid. Bolly Joel has received highly positive feedback. Downloads Bolly Joel's bank is in zip format. Bolly Joel's up-to-date voicebank can be downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/9i8x6l9wiw6aint/Bolly+Joel.zip Gallery Bolly Joel Full.png|Bolly Joel's Official Reference Bolly Joel Says Trans Rights.png|Bolly Joel Says Trans Rights by GraySlate Cows Dance thumb.png|Bolly Joel's Cow Dance Art by GraySlate Cow's dance 10.png|Art from Bolly Joel's Cow Dance cover References http://utau.wikidot.com/utau:bolly-joel https://nicolinadeangelis4.wixsite.com/zephyrutau External links https://www.deviantart.com/grayslate/gallery/?catpath=%2F&edit=0&q=Bolly+Joel Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAU characters Category:Joke Category:Jokeloid Category:Animal UTAU Category:UTAUloids based on animals Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Tripitch Category:Cute Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:United States